I will be a HERO
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: ¿ Acaso nunca nadie tuvo la necesidad de vestirse con un no tan ridículo traje y ser un héroe? ¿Un super héroe? Pues John Egbert si


**Debería actualizar y ponerme al día con mi otro fic pero bueno, no iba a guardarme esta idea para mi sola después de todo soy "yo" **

**la inspiración divina me ha alcanzado después de llorar más de una vez viendo "Kick Ass 2", no se con quien emparejar a John, uhg aunque no se verá tan pronto en el fic quisiera saber con quien terminara o algo, **

**En word se veían más lineas -llora- espero que resulte bien, es raro que yo escriba algo de Homestuck y que luego lo publique por ahi.**

* * *

_Homestuck junto con sus pjs son de Hussie -inserte lo demas aqui-_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: __**Todo empieza con algo**_

**_._**

**_._**

¿ Acaso nunca nadie tuvo la necesidad de vestirse con un no tan ridículo traje y ser un héroe? ¿Un super héroe? Pues yo sí.

Nací en una pequeña familia, aunque no recuerdo exactamente a mi madre probablemente fue una buena mujer y esposa, de seguro era hermosa. Mi padre en cambio es un hombre muy alto, no creo que haya hombre parecido a él, ni con su pipa inseparable de "Holmes" o su sombrero blanco encintado de una cinta fina negra, puedo decir que no existe mejor padre.

Nunca tuve hermanos o hermanas, aunque la idea de que papá tuviera a alguien más a quien amar a veces solía hacer que se me creara un hueco en el estomago me parecía buena idea.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que papá leyera mis pensamientos y empezara a salir un poco más seguido, dejando un montón de pasteles en señal de disculpa, que después de un tiempo empezarían a hacerme algo empalagosos y molestos en cuando a su cantidad ridículamente excesiva.

Papá tuvo una gran variedad de novias, no recuerdo todas pero algunas me dejaron más de un trauma o pesadillas por las noches, el tiempo avanzaba con tal velocidad que pensé que papá nunca se casaría otra vez y nunca tendría una novia medio decente que le quisiera como mi antigua y difunta madre. Tarde o no finalmente llegó a su esposa actual con apellido Lalonde.

Una mujer esbelta y muy hermosa de facciones, no me quejo a decir verdad, es buena persona, aunque fue chocante para mí un día ver a papá cargando un montón de maletas, un gato negro, la señora Lalonde y una niña pequeña unos años menor que yo en ese entonces diciendo a viva voz **" Hey hijo, me voy a casar y vamos a vivir todos juntos desde ahora".**

La pequeña niña rubia se llama Rosa, aunque insiste a todo mundo que le llamen _"Rose"._ Me llevo de maravillas con mi nueva hermanastra, tenemos un par de cosas en común e ignorando el hecho de que soy el mayor, siempre la cuido de cualquier cosa mientras nuestros padres no están.

¿ Ya mencioné que los dos viajan demasiado ? Si fueran viajes de negocios lo aceptaríamos con mucha naturalidad, pero siempre son honestos al menos y dicen que necesitan tiempo para ellos solos y hacer cosas de adultos. Realmente ninguno necesita saber a qué se refieren exactamente.

Estoy en mi penúltimo año de instituto, para querer ser un super héroe no hay nada interesante, ni si quiera soy el chico cool, soy más bien un caso especial. Diría que el único atractivo en mí son mis ojos azules heredados de mi madre. Siempre intento mantener calificaciones decentes y al parecer la suerte está conmigo de ese lado. No tengo demasiados amigos, pero si un buen grupo de irreemplazables colegas.

Si les contara mi "_fabulosa"_ idea probablemente estallarían en risa y no dejarían de restregármela en la cara a cada oportunidad, como si fuera suficiente que las chicas no me tomaran para nada en cuenta. Es algo deprimente saber que lo más cercano a una chica es tu hermanastra.

A pesar de ser adolescente las pocas veces que te has enamorado nunca tuve suerte, un mal tema para hablar definitivamente.

La rutina de levantarse, hacer el desayuno para Rose y para mi, ir al colegio para que me traten como si fuera la basura más grande del planeta y finalmente dormir y repetir lo mismo día tras día no era para nada alentadora, no son cosas que hagan los super héroes.

Y después de una larga introducción a mi ridícula podemos volver al presente, completamente listo y pulcra mente arreglado para un nuevo y miserable día en aquel instituto. Caminé con lentitud al buzón para sacar el correo y guardarlo antes de irme, mi vista se clavó por completo en un paquete cuadrado envuelto con esos papeles cafés que siempre suelen utilizar casi siempre, sin dudarlo mucho corrí hacia la habitación a cambiarme nuevamente ropa. Mi traje nuevo había llegado.

Me admiré un poco antes de colocarme el traje, no tenía para nada músculos marcados como otros atletas del instituto, por más que lo intentarás nunca podrías levantar una pesa por muy pequeña que fuera. Aparté esos pensamientos raros y me puse mi camiseta para habitual para irme casi corriendo, llegaría tarde nuevamente pero no importaba.

Los super héroes de los cómics siempre salvan ciudades enteras, incluso planetas y galaxias. Pero esta es la deplorable realidad donde los únicos héroes de verdad son los médicos, bomberos, policías y autoridades, hombres de carne y hueso allí afuera.

Tengo 17 años, me llamo John Egbert y aspiro para ser el super héroe más grande que ha visto esta jodida ciudad en años.-


End file.
